Sophia Kaiser
__TOC__ Abilities Enhanced Physical Attributes Like most vampires her natural five senses have heightened allowing her to perceive the world around her far beyond what a human is capable of. Out of touch, taste, hearing, sight and smell it is noted her best sense is her sharp eyes. This also counts as her ability to see in the dark easily. Common with most vampires her speed and strength is beyond that of a normal humans. In comparison however, Sophia is considerably faster than she is strong in her development. Also her endurance is increased, since it is noted the only true way to kill a vampire is to decapitate them or let them burn in the light of the sun. Rapid Healing Like all vampires she has the ability to regenerate that is hindered if in the light of the sun. Mild Empathy Besides the capability of reading people through her studies of psychology, with her enhanced senses she developed a mild sense of empathy that allows her to read feel the emotions just below the surface. This ability is not complex enough how to find any deep hidden emotions or complexities, definitely not mind-reading. Calming Aura Like many vampires theres is a very distinct aura that affects those around her. While alluring there is something incredibly claming about the presence of Sophia. One feels relaxed, at ease with their surrounds, and to lessen any extreme emotions that anyone is afflicted with. Should she focus on a target she can bring them from a state of rage to one of mild aggravation or simmering. Hypnotic Gaze/Suggestion Like the vampires of old, with her eyes she can lure victims into an hypnotic trance. In this state they are responsive but truly unaware they are captured by this power. Sophia can use it plant suggestions in their mind, unaware the thought was not their own. While she does not have the ability to outright command a person to do something at the end of the trances her suggestions linger in their mind. These suggestions however cannot be anything too out of character. She cannot suggest one kill a beloved family member and them actually consider doing so, nor can she out right suggest physical harm to one's self. This ability requires Sophia's focus, and ends when she breaks eye contact with the target. Biological Profile Appearance Sophia stands at the model height of five foot, eight inches in height with a curvacious, hour glass figure that she maintains. Age has been particularly kind to the thirty seven year old, though it in the past has been due to day long therapies to preserve her age that occured weekly. Notable facial features are her green eyes with long eyes lashes, well shaped eyebrows, round yet slender nose, with prominant slightly plump lips hiding her pearly white fangs. While often decorated with make-up she tends to pull the natural look well also thanks to her various treatments and the blessing of smooth, well-off skin. Her hair is light blonde, with long layers cut in, hanging to her mid-back. Most of the time it is styled, left only undone when she has no intention of leaving her home, and at those points very few are allowed to see her. She wears a great deal of different styles. Depending on the occassion she will dress in elegant formal, name brand outfits, eccentric costumes, or simply casual wear. So long as it looks good on her she will wear it intending to make her own trends as opposed to being dictated by the current fashion trends. Her clothing often reflects her own moods and serve often as a means to fit in with those she is around. Down dressing with some of her patients to encourage their continued trust and comfort in her. Personal Belongings Personality To those around her, Sophia appears to be a kind-hearted and understanding person who seeks to help others with their problems. She takes pleasure in hearing other's out, listening to their problems, and never complaining. People find themselves feeling incredibly better after their discussions with her and filled with new ideas, all believing concieved of their own ideas. Outside of that most people see a woman dedicated to her work with time for little else and emotionally distant from the rest of the world. In truth all of these assumptions are right, this is indeed the persona she wears when dealing with the public. Her later hours are explained in her normal dealings with high-class clients such as celebrities who prefer the night life. The other side of Sophia that most do not see is the calculating woman who uses her talents to gain support. Her practices she gains celebrity clients being willing to write them prescription drugs for their little problems or writing to the media excuses for the eradict behavior, earning her a great deal of money. Those she is kind to, she brings to feel a twisted mix of love and loyalty to her, a way to maintain power and control in her life. Though it is clear that despite some's devotion, that she is unsatisfied, and some dare say the vampire is longing for an intimate companion. Sophia remains in denial of this fact as she does of most of her emotional flaws. When it comes to others of her kind she has a conflicted relationship. The company of kindred is always a welcomed changed but due to a competitive nature she always appears to be comparing ,erself to others. Often time she tends to be a little strict on progeny behavior in front of her, and many say she is so selective about her wants that she is yet to find her own progeny yet. Still she tends to act like the voice of reason in the vampires. While she views the human population as cattle just as any other, she is more than frustrated with those who take pleasure in their slaughter, preferring to keep the 'animals' that humans are alive. Fear of the human population diminishing weighs heavy on her mind. However she is one of the first to believe that the world needs regulated and that vampires are the one's to do it. History Life began for her in San Antonio, Texas as the only child to Richard Kaiser and his wife Lucille. Fortunate granted her two parents who spent a great deal of their time spoiling the girl with affection though impressing upon her that only through hard work were any benefits to be gained. Starting life with a minor princess mentality but a determined mind, young Sophia was an absolute nightmare for those who she believed attempting to hold her back. A second grade teacher who accused the young girl of cheating on her math not only had to face the wrath of the girl's father, but sit and watch the little girl complete her test with the principal present to prove she had been wrong. This sort of behavior was common through-out her life, though she eventually grew out of her “Daddy's girl” behavior and into an independent teenage ready to prove to the world she could do whatever she put her mind to. In High School she graduated as Valedictorian, with numerous honor classes and a few college classes completed, and participation in organizations such as Student Council and the Environmental Club. An impressive resume and connects landed her an almost full-ride scholarship to the University of Texas's School of Medicine. Her interest in Psychiatry stemming from her own fascination with people and their workings, though she was far more intrigued with the medical side of it than the theory provided by Psychology. Her determination to show that she didn't just have to rely on connections to succeed, Sophia dedicated her school years to study with little time for anything else. Only briefly did her studies take a back seat to social intereaction, and it unfortunately was with a doctor where she was in residence. Dr. Avery Lory was a man of great intellect who took special interest in seeing Sophia succeed. With a great deal of time spent together, Sophia found an intellectual companion, and while he viewed her as such as well, his developed feelings were fleeting at best. In short the relationship came to an abrupt end when Sophia discovered she was not the only woman under residence he was privately tutoring in his office at night. Feeling used, the young woman isolated herself to her work again, and believing she would again have her feelings taken advantage of. A situation that still to this days appears to make it troublesome for her to open up to others. After completing medical school, and her eight years of residence in Psychiatric wards of hospitals, she relocated to the city of Dallas in hope for a change of scenery. There she opened her own private practice specializing in both prescription treatment and talk therapy as a means to treat her patients. It took time but eventually she built her repuation enough to gain celebrity clients who did wonders for her status. By the age of thirty one she was one pay-roll to keep medicine stalked to a few stars and to excuse any eratic behavior with an analysis fabricated to the agent's liking. While it was hardly an honest job, she did genuinely treat those in need, but found the ease of acquiring such wealth too good to pass up. It was proof that she was a self-made success and didn't need anyone to get where she was, in fact she revelled in the fact people needed her more than she needed them. Least so she thought. For many the Shift destroyed their lives, but it simply served to make Sophia's better. At first it was terrifying, as she found her body burning one morning when she attempted to go to work, and then the need for plasma sent her into a horrific frenzy at night resulting in the messy murder of an unforunate biker who decided to stop to chat with her that night. For a time she closed business and isolated herself to research what was wrong with her system. News began to release of the V-virus, an off-shoot of the Z virus, part of the world that had started going completely to hell. Business for her is conducted often over phone or in night visits at her house, though few hours a night will be spent in the office to hold normality. Her new found abilities serving to only to add to her business's success and to increase her popularity in the city. Her clients more and more came from those of the wealthy class, providing solid income, and a means to fund her developing research on the affects of the V-virus on the mind. Of course, that meant connecting with other vampires. Before the take over she went through a great deal to connect with others, and make patients of a few. By May, Texas falls to the Vampire Kingdom, and she was quick to add her support in the cause. With the kingdom's establishment it has allowed her to freely practice her studies of the V-virus affects on the mind, and her practices to flourish. Admittedly she has also become curious of the affects of the Z and W viruses on the mind but has not had any chances to examine any patients. She allowed herself to fall right into the politics of the vampires hoping to gain status in their ranks as well. Having an increased desire of control Though the HLNA has proven to be a problem for the plans of control that has been formulating since the creation of the Covenant of the Sublimate. Of course, she is willing to do whatever is asked of her to aid this fact, and it helps she has a very useful negotiating power. Time Line May 25th, 2014 - It's a Dead Man's Party - on orders for the Vampire King, the Viscountess of Dallas goes to investigate rumors of a rogue vampire with the capability of walking in light. Meets with THI agent Arielle who is in disguise as the vampire Vadoma. June 14th, 2014 - To Our Destiny - A much needed vacation and there just so happens to be a lot of guests that Sophia is quite interested in meeting. Trivia Allies Enemies Category:Characters Category:Infected Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Kingdom